


Show me then

by Shadowdianne



Series: Turnabout [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “I think you have something that belongs to me.”There was that purr once more, the mayor persona taking over Regina’s features. Never quite completely though; the haughtiness Emma had learnt to associate to her slightly softened around her eyes, at the way her shoulders were positioned.





	Show me then

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one in where I answer Strega's answer and so we start a collab. Since this is starting to get complicated we have created a series back at A03 that has the original prompt as well as omega’s with the small addition to a third one shot that acts a little as the one that ties the universe together. Neither Omega or I know exactly what the other is going to answer next and we can play as much as we want with the timeline here so… welcome to this strange collab. We are definitely pumped!  
> Also; go check more of her works in case you haven’t. Our styles are slightly different, and I absolutely adore the care and detail she puts on Emma -a character that has always been the most difficult for me to write between our favorite ladies-  
> And that’s it: This one takes place immediately after Omega’s scene. Let’s take a look at it, shall we?

“Emma?”

The blonde turned, nodding at Snow and David as both of them passed by when her mother eyed her quizzically due to the urgency on Regina’s voice. The blonde smiled but remained silent in the corridor as the doors of the dining room were dutifully closed by the two guards stationed at both sides of the frame.

She hated the grandeur, the pompous way in where everything was handled in there and so she waited, perfectly still and feeling her skin itch due to the fabric of the dress she had been forced to wear as Regina approached her. Her face was a mask, the perfect poker face, but the piece of fabric Emma had bunched inside her right fist was enough of a tell for the younger woman to know what the brunette wanted to talk about.

Not truly waiting for the Charmings to turn the corridor, Regina closed the gap between them and grasped the blonde’s right wrist. Not strong enough to hurt but enough for Emma’s bicep to spasm beneath the fabric of the dress, not wanting to give up on her price yet.

Regina could make her feel flustered, could play with her, but she too had that power and the way her lips curved minutely as Regina’s eyes narrowed at her, was brazen enough for the older woman to curl her lips, her teeth glinting and purple sparkling. Lowering her voice, lowering her chin and squaring her shoulders, the blonde felt her own magic escape her hold just like every time Regina’s control slipped.

“Yes Your Majesty?”

Regina’s irises darkened at the title. One Emma used very rarely, under circumstances both of them recognized. Throat closing, Emma stumbled an inch at the lunge Regina’s heady magic made on hers, fog slipping through the brunette’s fingers, the skin on Emma’s wrist burning as she kept her arm as close to her side as possible. The guards at the doors were a few feet away and she doubted they had been able to see anything with the way Regina had angled her own body, but she still needed a second to raise her own magic protections. Guards that had nothing on Regina as the brunette, deliberately, slowly, took an almost slanted step, closing the distance between them enough for Emma’s skirt to bunch and press against her legs underneath. The thickness of the fabric prevented the blonde from sensing Regina’s body heat but it didn’t truly matter as Emma could feel her skin aflame where the older woman touched her.

“I think you have something that belongs to me.”

There was that purr once more, the mayor persona taking over Regina’s features. Never quite completely though; the haughtiness Emma had learnt to associate to her slightly softened around her eyes, at the way her shoulders were positioned. But there was still there. Just as heady as the magic that, while never aggressive, made her close her eyes momentarily, fighting against the idea of simply letting Regina win. She liked the game after all.

And she was going to show the brunette as much.

“I think you also have something that’s mine then.”

She smiled curtly for good measure and Regina’s eyes narrowed, lips curving, slightly, far too slightly. Enough for Emma to think back into another scene, another moment in where Regina had eyed at her, back when she had had a badge that wasn’t entirely hers between her fingers and the job as deputy as her only title to her name.

“Very well.”

The tone wasn’t angry, the pitch just as low as before and Emma had a moment before both she and the brunette were whisked away by purple fog, her back suddenly hitting nude stone the second they reappeared in another corridor. One that, she quickly came to realize thanks to the carpet at their feet, that belonged to the main floor of the chambers Regina kept as living spaces. The rooms were usually empty, Regina not a fan of actually living within the palace walls, but due to the importance of the weekend there were whispers of guards and others who had taken up the space. And now, them, for the moment not spotted thanks to the slightly darkened corners the mix of sparse lighting and narrow windows gave them, but not completely out of sight.

Her thoughts were cut short when Regina’s body pressed against hers, the brunette’s dress -complicated but not as puffy as her own- dissolved into something closer to modern clothing. Her own gown, however, remained the same.

“Tell me, princess.” Emma’s lips pursed at the title, but she knew she had had it coming ever since the comment she had made before the dinner. “What if…” Regina stopped, her chest rising, touching the bodice of the dress and Emma felt the back of her head pressed tighter against the wall behind her. “I said please?”

Regina was everywhere, and the blonde knew the brunette would back off the second she asked but she found herself liking the attention, the hungry glare and the way Regina was testing her. Seeing how far she would take their little game. After the stunt she had pulled back at  diner she felt more than confident enough to keep on playing and so she locked her shoulders in place, standing as tall as she was while keeping her hand immobile, Regina’s underwear warm between her fingers.

Blood pumping, she arched enough into the touch to let Regina know she wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. They could get caught. Of that she was certain and it would be difficult to explain why the Queen had the Savior pinned against a wall but she wasn’t worried now. Not when she liked the feel of her magic on her veins and the way Regina seemed a second away of kissing her senseless.

“I would tell you that I still want my bra back.”

Regina’s eyed flickered, brown and purple, mauve and lilac and Emma’s jaw tightened as she tried her best to swallow another answer, much cruder. She was still re-learning herself after all. Sex was easy; the confidence Regina’s presence imbued her with wasn’t.

“Did you really believe on what you said? At the toast.”

 Regina’s follow up answer threw her off enough to let the hold of the underwear go slack. Just a second, a moment, but enough for Regina to slip her hand between hers. She quickly corrected that, her new hold making the brunette’s short nails dig into her skin as they both struggled with the piece of fabric. Somewhere in one of the many rooms a conversation started, the vague sounds of voices floating towards them, making Regina glance at her left. Asking, doubting. Emma decided to press forward; she wanted the attention and the power Regina’s stare made her feel, the way her magic ignited, coiling just below her stomach.

“On how everything you touched should always be graced in your favor?”

That wasn’t the answer and they both knew it but Regina closed her eyes and, for a second, the fact that Emma was the one propped against a wall didn’t matter as the older woman pressed her forehead against Emma’s shoulder, her demeanor changing in just a moment.

“I want to kiss you now.” The words were a mere whisper against Emma’s collarbone, where the square-shaped collar of the gown had riled down and the blonde could feel herself tremble a little.

It was a simple request and Emma wanted to give it to Regina but before she was able to answer the brunette kept on talking.

“I also want to show you what have you done to me, what you did to me, when you stole…”

She stopped talking and pulled into Emma’s grasp and the blonde could do nothing but hum.

The brunette was testing, probing.

And while she had multiple facets to fall into Emma also had a couple she could use. Calling forth the growling and ravenous dark essence of the woman she had been once for a short period of time, she hooked her free arm around Regina’s torso and pulled, reverting their positions as she magicked her own gown away. Back into normal clothes, she eyed Regina as the brunette looked up, purple swallowing the iris.

“Do it, then.”

She let go of the underwear, the pain of crescent shaped lines on her skin quickly disappearing after she took a step back and leveled the brunette that now was immobile.

“Show me.”


End file.
